youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
JonnyWD16
Jonny Manning (born ), better known online as JonnyWD16 or Jonnywiidude16, is an English YouTube gaming commentator who records videos mainly based around Minecraft, while also record games consisted through walkthroughs or let's plays. Despite having Minecraft as the focus of his channel, Jonny does recordings on minigames as well as do roleplays notably the series The Crafting Dead based on SGCBarbierian's series with the same name, though the series is currently unknown if he will continue it as of 2020. Jonny has made videos that contained humour so that it'll entertian his viewers, though having an odd sounding voice which also helps keep the tone of the videos alively, even though he dosen't regularly upload until the end of January 2020, where he's starting to upload a lot more. According to his Community Tab, in January 2020, Jonny has taken an interest with Voice Acting since his older sister is an Actress, this would also help out with his YouTube Career as he had confirmed on Instagram back in 2019. He has also started up a Casting Call Club account. Channel Progression Prior to November 7, 2012, Jonny had expressed interest in becoming a YouTuber at rather young age, but however he was never been given the permission in having so due to that fact he was way younger than the age of 10. Jonny posted his first few videos near the end of 2012 where he posted approximatly three videos of Cars 2 The Video Game, though he had to ask permission from his parents to post any video on to his channel due to being put under child protection at the time when he was at the age of 10. Before 2014, Jonny had forgotten his password to access his account which had taken roughly a year to find it and change it. Jonny posted his first Minecraft based video on January 11, 2014 under the title "Minecraft crating mode", though it was his first Minecraft video according to Discord, Jonny stated this video to be one of the most cringeworthy videos he's ever uploaded, while additionly enough his first Minecraft recording were done by using a camera rather than a screen recording software up until the video "Skyblock Fail". On January 1, 2015, Jonny posted a video titled "Minecraft Minigame Death Run" which consistenly enough started a series of videos based around "Death Run" which is a minigame based from Gary's Mod where he uploaded around eight videos before 2018, while also doing other one-off minigame titles like Block Party, Build Battle, Hunger Games, as well as Dragon Escape. Before 2016, Jonny had nearly uploaded a total of one hundred videos but however a large majority of the videos posted were deleted by Jonny because the large number of them weren't acceptiable for anyone to watch his videos due to the things he says as well as the focus of the content which were considered inappropirate, though this would postponed his achievement of a hundred videos till Feburary 11, 2020. At the begining of 2016, Jonny only had a total of over a hundred subscribers and his channel was struggling to make further progression, Jonny started his third attempt of The Crafting Dead Roleplay on April 15, 2016 which consistently boosted his subscriber rate till one thousand, however after the milestone his subscriber number had been struggling to surpass two thousand subscribers as of 2020. Around 2018 and onwards, Jonny had started to post gaming videos that aren't related to Minecraft like The Walking Dead Telltale Series Game and Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order, it's also worth stating in his community tab Jonny states he wanted to make new content as to making Minecraft videos in order to get a stronger audience. Absence (2018-2020) On May 29, 2018, Jonny released a video titled "Where Have I Been, Where's Crafting Dead and More", Jonny stated that he was going through personal issues with a number of topics like depression, family, friends, etc, though it wasn't fully explained since he went on to talk about his channel. According to a private Discord server, it's implied that something happened during his absence though it's unknown at this point. Personality As seen through most of his videos, Jonny is depicted as cocky, naive, funny and a low tempered individual as he wanted to keep his content fresh for newer subscribers especially for younger audiences. Though he swore a few times in his newer videos in 2020, the words used are limited as it's possible he didn't want to go extreme with the things that come out from his mouth. Jonny seems to have a speech problem especially in a lot of videos where he had to improvise though it's no fully explained as to whether it was on purpose or it's a health problem. Series Current Series *Minecraft Minigame Series (Occational; 2015 to Present) *The Walking Dead Telltale Series (Occational; 2018 to Present) *Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order (2020 to Present) *The Crafting Dead Roleplay (2016 to 2020 *Unknown*) Upcoming Series *Minecraft Star Wars: Bounty Hunters Roleplay (Late 2020 *Possibly*) *Minecraft SCP: Mayhem (2020 *Possibly*) *Minecraft Captain America: Soldier Out Of Time (2020 *Possibly*) *Minecraft Thor & Loki: GodBrothers *Possibly* *Minecraft Guardians Of The Galaxy *Possibly* *Minecraft Drama Island: Not Totally *Possibly* Canceled Series *Minecraft Skyblock (1 Video; ended because of a fault) *Happy Wheels (3 Videos; deleted due to inappropriate content) *Minecraft Strandard Deep (1 Video; ended because of a fault) *Mythos Craft (Never planned out possibly due to copyright from CyaNideEPiC) *Minecraft Pirates (Never planned out possibly due to copyright from SkyDoesMinecraft) *Pixelmon (Never planned) *Crafting Dead RolePlay (2015; videos deleted due to extreme cursing and undeveloped storyline) *Fear The Crafting Dead (2015; 1 episode deleted due to copyright issues from Alxton) Trivia *He is 5'7" in height. *He has an older sister. *He dislikes FNAF, Xbox, and Fortnite. *Jonny seems to be a fan of Baby Yoda, as suggested from his private Instagram account. *Jonny lives in England, but it's unknown where exactly he lives since he didn't want to give any of his persoanl details out to the public. *In his newest Crafting Dead video, Jonny had learned to do an american accent. *Through Discord, Jonny had seen the face of John Cena while on a flight from London to Tampa on July 17th 2019. *Jonny once attended London Walker Stalker Con 2019 where he had pictures with Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Matt Lintz, and Callan Mcauliffe. The photos are featured in a highlight story on Instagram. *In his community tab, Jonny stated that he will not be making any Fortnite videos for future content since he strongly dislikes the game as a whole. *Jonny had once appeared in one of Netty Plays' videos titled "Myster Mini Games, Episode 14 - Remember to guess who first!". *The first person Jonny is able to colab with is XZChaser, as noted through one of his Minecraft videos. *So far, Jonny has posted two New Year videos that were posted at the wrong timing as YouTube have yet to update their system due to the time zones between England and America. *From 2020 onwards it may be possible that Jonny may use face cam for future videos as he remained it hidden from 2016 to 2019. *From his uploads of Jedi: Fallen Order, Jonny has set most of them as premeires this is likely due to the fact that most of Jonny's audience is from America and the time zone was pushed back to five hours. *Dispite having large number of subscribers, Jonny's channel has yet to be monetized due to the lack of content he was producing during the time between 2016 and 2020. This has been a common problem with his channel as he was not getting enough views on each of his videos. *Jonny was 10 years old when he started his channel. *Jonny seems to be a fan of a number of pop culture topics like The Walking Dead, Star Wars, Marvel, etc. *Though it was placed in a poll, according to his private discord Jonny is not a fan of Five Nights Of Freddy's because he reguarly got nightmares from playing the game offscreen. *Through Instagram, Jonny's Surname name is Manning, though he sometimes go by the Surname Rhee. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers